Eggnog
by MokusoftManager58
Summary: A Leo/Don christmas oneshot. Donnie is spending Christmas eve in the lab alone, and Leo is determined to find out why.


Hey, it's MokusoftManager58 again! I'm here with another Tmnt fanfiction! This is a Leo/Don just in case I didn't make it clear. I wanted to do a Christmas oneshot whith this couple, so I hope you like it.

Warning: So fluffy and cute it gave me diabetes. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tmnt, sorry for the disappointment.

P.s. My sister, TheSuperMutantNinjaTurtleLover, gave me the idea for this. Thanks sis!

COMMENCE WITH THE READING!

It was Christmas eve in the lair, and eveyone around was happy and in a good mood. Red and green lights covered the walls, good smells were in the air, and the Christmas tree was set up in the middle of the living room covered in tinsel and ornaments. A gold star was on the top of the tree, seemingly pulling the room together. There was a controlled chaos throughout the lair too, with April and Mikey busy making cookies and everyone else sneaking off into a room with a family member or friend to help wrap presents.

There was a good feeling in the air, this was the one day of the year when no fights or extreme arguments broke out, no training, no stress of the outside world, they could feel free to take it easy and relax. This one day they could forget about their problems and have fun, and it felt nice to do so for a change. Especially for a certain purple masked turtle.

Donnie had been stressing out over a lot of things lately, his oh so important gadgets mostly. His mind felt like it was about to explode, the stress levels were just a bit to high for the scientist to handle. Donnie was busy upgrading some scientific things onto his computer when Leo found him.

"I brought you some Eggnog." the blue banded turtle joked while walking up behind his little brother at his lab desk, one hand behind his back and the other with a cup of the stuff.

Donatello shook his head and turned around to face the older turtle. "You better not have! You know I can't stand that stuff!" Leo chuckled at this, Donnie had always hated Eggnog, said he couldn't stand the taste or smell.

"You know I'm kidding Don." Leo smiled and came closer. "Why are you in here all alone? It's Christmas eve for shells sake!"

Donnie avoided the question and pointed to the cup in Leos hand. "That better not be what I think it is." he half heartedly glared, all the while not being able to take the smile off his face.

Leo smiled and rolled his eyes playfully. "Calm down, it's mine." he set the mug on the table and turned to face his genius brother. Christmas time always brought out the two calmer turtles playful sides, they loved to joke around with each other this time of year.

"Yeah, and my name is Bardi." Donatello joked, standing up and nudging Leo in the arm.

Leo smiled and leaned on the desk. "Last time I checked you were a scientist, not a sculptor."

"When exactly was the last time you checked Leonardo?"

Leo laughed. "Good point, Donatello."

The lab was quiet for a moment. "You never answered my question." Leo said, taking a step closer to his younger brother.

The purple banded turtle was quiet for a moment. "I just really don't feel like being out there."

"Why?"

Donnie shrugged. "I just don't feel so festive, ya know?"

Leo took a step closer to Donnie so they where about 2 feet away from each other. He smiled and shrugged. "Well, I think I have something that can fix that." and with that he pulled a red and green wrapped present out from behind his back, he held it out to Donnie. "Merry Christmas Donatello."

Don smiled and blushed slightly. "Oh, Leo you shouldn't have..."

The older one shrugged again. "I know, but I wanted to. You deserve it." Donnie smiled and nodded. "Well don't just stand there, open it!"

"But I didn't get you anything!" Don let the smile fade from his face. Leo deserved a present too, he was such a good big brother.

"It doesn't matter, I don't need anything. Opening my present will be enough of a gift for me."

Donnie nodded, though still having a guilty look on his face. He took the top off the present and immediately was confused. He looked up from the gift to Leo. "Leo? I'm confused..."

Leo smiled. "It's mistletoe, what's so confusing about it?"

Donnie was bewildered. "Well, I know what it is, but why did you give it to me? I don't have a significant other, why would I need it?"

Leo didn't answer, he just simply lifted the mistletoe out of the box and over the both of their heads. Don looked at it for a second before staring into Leo's dead serious eyes.

"I-I... Leo..." The purple banded ninja blushed. Was his brother really asking him for a kiss? Was he asking him to be more then brothers? Judging by his face he was, Leo was serious about this.

Without a word, the older turtle leaned down inches away from his brother's face, waiting to be met 50%. When Donnie didn't move, Leo shuffled uncomfortably. "I know this is kinda sudden, but I couldn't think of a better way to ask you.." he blushed slightly.

Donnie didn't move.

The blue banded turtle sighed and tried one more time. "Well don't just stand there like a statue Donnie, say someth-" he was cut off by Don's lips on his. The kiss was soft and gentle, like if they kissed to hard they would break.

They pulled away for air, only to have their lips crash again in a slightly rougher kiss. This time Leo slipped his tounge into his younger brother's mouth, wanting to explore every inch and crevice of the wet cave. Though as soon as Leo's tounge found Donnie's, the younger one immediately pulled away, hand on his own mouth.

Leo lowered the mistletoe in hurt, he wasn't that bad of a kisser, was he? He brushed his teeth this morning, it couldn't be his breath could it? He searched his mind for all possible reasons Donnie could have pulled away.

Don chuckled and shook his head, but kept his three fingered hand over his mouth. "Eggnog..."

Leo smiled deviously. "Well in that case," he held out his arms, puckered his lips dramatically and took a step towards his new lover. "Kiss me you fool!"

Donnie giggled and took steps back as Leo advanced on him. "No! Stop!" he laughed, holding his hands over his mouth. Leo smiled and grabbed Donnie by the biceps, pulling him as close as he could while Donnie struggled to get away.

They both laughed as Leo managed to remove Don's hands. Leo didn't dive for Donnie's lips though, he stood there, holding his little brother's hands in his, observing his face. Don was perfect in Leonardo's eyes, beautiful and innocent in everyway. Brown eyes met brown, and they found themselves leaning closer and closer, their lips connecting in another soft, slow, kiss. They broke the kiss after a minute, just content on staring into each others eyes for a while.

Leo was the one to break the comfortable silence. "I thought you hated Eggnog..."

Donnie smiled and shrugged. "I'll put up with it if it means I can kiss you."

"I really mean that much to you, don't I?"

"Of course!" Donnie paused and pressed their forheads together softly. "I love you."

Leo smiled and caressed the purple ninja's cheek. "And I love you, more then anything the world over."

-THE END!-

So how was that? Fluffy enough for you? Ya know with the amount of fluff there is on this sight it should be an official genre. Please review, I'd like to know how this turned out! I know I'm not the best writer to ever live, but I think this turned out good!

Love,

MokusoftManager58

P.s. I wish you a Happy late holidays, filled with big presents of turtle yaoi!


End file.
